Harry Potter et la créature oubliée
by harryp-univers.skyblog
Summary: Une histoire palpitante où tout se confonds: action, amour, peur, suspence... Laissez beaucoup de reviews svp! J'ai besoin de vs pour m'améliorer! Merci!
1. Entre sombre et lumière

1er Chapitre: Entre sombre et lumière

Deux semaines. Deux semaines longues et interminables aux yeux de Harry Potter. Il avait été hanté pendant ce début de vacances par la mort de son parrain. Il s'en voulait terriblement, de ne pas avoir écouté son amie Hermione, d'avoir été si bête de croire à cette vision stupide que lui avait imposé Lord Voldemort. Ses mains tremblaient d'une envie de vengeance. De vengeance envers Voldemort, Kreattur et surtout envers Béatrix Lestrange puisque c'était elle qui avait tué son propre cousin, ami des parents de Harry. Il se sentait mal, jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état de fureur et de tristesse. Autour de ses yeux, eux-mêmes gonflés par des larmes qui n'avaient cessés de couler, était dessiné des cernes impressionnantes. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille comme à leur habitude, paraissaient presque plus noir, plus triste. Harry paraissait tellement fatigué.  
Mais, savoir que dans quelques heures Mr Weasley viendrait le chercher pour qu'il passe le reste des vacances au Terrier, lui apportait un peu de réconfort dans son coeur. Il regarda par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, le gazon impeccable qui s'étendait devant la maison des Dursley était libéré de la nouvelle et énorme voiture que l'oncle Vernon avait payée les yeux de la tête. L'horrible famille était partie au cinéma pour se "détendre", mais Harry les soupçonnait de vouloir éloigner le plus possible Dudley de Mr Weasley afin d'éviter qu'il ne se retrouve une fois de plus avec une langue gigantesque ou une queue de cochon. Harry prépara ses affaires puis posa sa valise en face de la cheminée et s'assit dans un fauteuil, devant la télé. Il aurait bien voulut la regarder pour oublier son chagrin mais il était trop découragé et fatigué. Si fatigué... Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Il ne put lutter plus longtemps et sombra.  
A travers les yeux du serpent, il voyait Mr Weasley allongé dans une mare de sang. Puis, son parrain Sirius sous l'emprise d'un Doloris. Une voix le menaçait. La salle du temps apparut, puis le mangemort à la tête de bébé, Ron se débattant avec un cerveau, Hermione évanouit, Ginny qui gémissait en tenant sa cheville cassée, Lupin Tonks, Maugrey, encore Sirius, Kingsley, une jet de lumière rouge envoyé vers l'arcade dans laquelle son parrain disparut. Puis, le décor changea. Cette fois, il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui lui expliquait tout sur la prophétie.  
Soudain, des yeux d'un rouge intense, tellement intense qu'ils donnaient l'impression de ne pas être humain. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde, une seconde pendant laquelle Harry fut secoué de spasmes de terreur alors que les yeux inhumains le fixait.  
"Harry! Hou, Hou réveille toi!"  
Harry sursauta. Mr Weasley le secouait par les épaules mais dès qu'il vit qu'il c'était réveillé, le lâcha.  
"Sa va? On aurait dit que tu faisais un mauvais rêve."  
"Non, c'est bon."Harry se leva et prit sa valise. Il remarqua que Mr Weasley l'observait. Harry lui sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, ce qui sembla un peu rassurer Mr Weasley.  
Mais en vérité, Harry ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Ces souvenirs cauchemars qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, étaient revenus le hanter d'un coup, juste en un rêve. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était ces yeux qui l'avaient presque hypnotisé. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables et cela lui laissait penser que ce ne pouvait être un mauvais rêve comme les autres. Il était pratiquement sûr que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus tous seul et il avait l'impression d'avoir été espionné dans sa tête pendant qu'il dormait. Il y avait peu de chances que ce soit ceux de Voldemort puisqu'il savait déjà tous ça et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de se le rappeler.  
Mais alors de qui ces yeux pouvaient-ils bien être?  
"Bon on y va?"  
Harry fit un signe de tête. Ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée. Mr Weasley n'arrêtait pas de jeter de coups d'oeil vers Harry, il semblait toujours inquiet.  
"Passe le premier" lui dit-il.  
Harry prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette que Arthur Weasley lui tendait, s'approcha du feu, jeta la poudre dans l'âtre d'un geste habituel comme s'il faisait ça quotidiennement et fit un pas en avant. Les flammes n'étaient pas plus chaudes qu'une brise tiède.  
"Le Terrier" scanda t-il en essayant d'avaler le moins possible de poussière.  
Il fut aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il retrouva cette impression de tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Il entrouvrit les yeux derrière ses lunettes et vit défiler un flot indistinct de cheminées qui lui laissaient apercevoir en un éclair des maisons inconnues.  
Tout à coup, il retomba brusquement sur ses pieds et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba par terre sans se faire vraiment mal.  
"Sa va Harry? Rien de casser?" lui demanda Ron.  
"Non c'est bon" lui répondit Harry.  
"Oh! Harry mon chéri tu est enfin arrivé! Tu as faim? Tu veux manger quelque chose? Ou peut-être que tu veut te reposer un peu?" le questionna une voix qui laissait entendre un ton maternel.  
"Non je vous remercie Mme Weasley".  
Elle le sera étroitement dans ses bras toujours près à accueillir le premier venu.  
Ron fit de même mais avec un peu moins d'étreint, sans doute parce qu'il devait savoir ce que ça faisait de se faire embrasser par Mme Weasley et ne voulait pas à moitié étouffer Harry à nouveau.  
CRAC! POUFF!  
Fred et Georges apparurent en même temps que leur père. Ils saluèrent Harry puis partir assez vite. Juste avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, Harry les entendit murmurer "échec", "invisible" et "cours".  
Ginny apparut à son tour, lui fit un signe de tête et demanda à Harry et Ron si ils voulaient faire une partie de Quidditch. Ils acceptèrent, Ginny alla chercher les balais pour elle et son frère et Ron et Harry montèrent se changer. A peine étaient-ils arrivés en haut de l'escalier qu'une très belle jeune fille apparut par l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Ginny.  
"Bonjour Harry! Je m'excuse de ne pas être descendue: je cherche Pattenrond. Tu ne l'as pas vu, Ron? Il doit sûrement être en train de courir après les gnomes."  
Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que cette jeune beauté qui lui avait adressé la parole n'était autre que Hermione. Elle avait changé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ses cheveux emmêlés avaient disparus et maintenant c'était de longs cheveux raides et lisses qui ornaient sa tête. Elle avait troqué ses vieux vêtements démodés contre des habits plutôt modernes et assez jolis. Avant il aurait été impensable qu'elle s'habille et se coiffe comme cela un jour. De plus, elle semblait plus forte, peut-être était-ce à cause de ce sombre événement qui avait été pour tous une terrible expérience, ou peut-être à cause du maquillage qui, à la fois, durcissait et illuminait son beau visage.  
Devant cette vue, Harry ce sentit heureux et il eu l'impression que les vacances ne seraient peut-être pas si dur à supporter que ça.


	2. Au Terrier

A chaque fois que Hermione apparaissait dans la pièce où se trouvait Ron, celui-ci changeait complètement d'attitude. Il essayait de paraître plus important, impressionnant. Harry se doutait que Hermione avait remarqué ce comportement étrange car, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, elle lui adressait un petit sourire qui semblait se moquer de son « admirateur ».

Harry avait appris grâce à Ron qu'ils iraient voir un tournoi de duels entre des sorciers expérimentés : Le Tournoi des Baguettes Fringantes. Cet événement mondial avait cessé d'exister depuis que Voldemort avait commencé à mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Et il en été d'autant plus important que c'était la première fois que ce tournoi se déroulait en Angleterre. Le vainqueur remportait 1000 gallions et un kit magique comportant un « livre rare de sortilèges exceptionnels », un Scrutoscope, un capteur de Dissimulation…. Les règles avaient étés quelques peu modifiées car celles d'avant permettait de tuer son adversaire, si nécessaire, ce qui avait provoqué une vague polémique chez quelques sorciers qui réussirent à faire interdire la participation au tournoi aux mineurs. Aujourd'hui, il suffisait de mettre son adversaire en dehors des limites du terrain ou qu'il soit inapte au combat pour gagner (en tous cas, rien qui ne puisse mettre sa vie en danger). Tout les Weasley (y comprit Percy avec qui ils s'étaient réconciliés), Harry et Hermione allaient assister à la finale qui opposait l'américain Peter Youngblood au japonais Akito Kobuti. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en avaient discutés et tous les quatre pensaient la même chose: si Mr Weasley avait obtenue ces places si facilement ce n'était pas un pur hasard, le ministère voulait se faire pardonner. De plus, ils étaient pratiquement certains que le ministère avait fait organiser le tournoi en Angleterre pour remonter le moral des gens et que c'était un bon moyen pour attirer les meilleurs sorciers du monde, ce qui assurait une certaine forme de sécurité contre Voldemort. Cette fois, ils n'y allaient qu'une journée et donc ils n'auraient pas besoin de dormir dans une tente qui sentait fortement le chat (un détail que Harry n'avait pas oublié depuis la coupe du mon de Quidditch). Mais il fallait tout de même se lever tôt, au grand mécontentement de tous les garçons.

Le soir, Mme Weasley leur prépara un dîner plein de surprises avec beaucoup de mets variés. Ils mangèrent dehors, exposés à une brise fraîche qui caressait leurs visages qui avaient souffert de la chaleur étouffante de l'après-midi. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Charlie et Bill semblaient plutôt bien si connaître en matière de duels, de plus que Bill se vantait d'être ami avec le sorcier Peter Youngblood :

« Ah oui! Il est très gentil! Mais il a un horrible accent américain! Je l'ai rencontré en voyage, à New York.»

Mais quand Ron lui fit remarquer qu'ils ne les avaient même pas prévenus qu'il était partit en voyage, Bill devint tout rouge et dû avouer qu'il été partit avec Fleur Delacour. Ce qui pour une fois, au grand étonnement de tous, ne fit même pas rire les jumeaux. Percy s'était lancé dans un grand discours avec Mr Weasley relatant du fait qu'il été bizzard que Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé n'est toujours pas agit. En effet, en ce moment même, Harry savait que ce que redoutait le plus la communauté magique était bien le Mage Noir. Aucune attaque, aucun meurtre, ni même la marque des ténèbres n'était apparue depuis son retour. Harry chassa ces pensées de sa tête au même moment où Mme Weasley leva brusquement sa main, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose qu'elle était sur le point d'oublier :

« Ah oui! Aussi je voulais vous dire que Dumbledore va nous confier la garde d'une jeune fille. Il pense qu'elle sera en sécurité avec nous. Elle s'appelle Lena, je crois. J'espère que vous serez gentils avec elle! Sinon gare à vous! »

« Quoi? Mais elle a quel âge? » dit Fred, indigné.

« Elle a votre âge et fait moi confiance si on la laisse en liberté on signe notre arrêt de mort! » répliqua son père.

« Arthur! » lui cria Mme Weasley sur un ton de reproche.

Mais il été trop tard : Mr et Mme Weasley furent abordés d'un tas de questions. Que leur cachaient-ils?

« Ceci regarde uniquement l'Ordre du Phœnix! Et ne vous avisez pas de le demander à Lena! » leur répondit Molly.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si elle le sait. » ajouta t'il, suivit d'un « Arthur! » de Même Weasley.

Ron demanda: « L'Ordre du Phœnix? Mais, il existe toujours? Je veux dire, maintenant que Vous-savez-qui est revenu…

« Justement ! Raison de plus ! Et il ne faut pas oublier que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a des partisans au sein même du ministère et que l'Ordre servira à nous défendre au cas où Vous-savez-qui prendrait le pouvoir ! De toute façon, maintenant il est tard donc tout le monde au lit! »

Sur ce, tout le monde s'exécuta. En même temps, qu'il montait les marches en baillant aux corneilles, Harry repensait aux dernières paroles des parents de son meilleur ami. Il avait hâte de rencontrer cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il vit un Ron tout chamboulé, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Harry comprit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important, un secret gardé trop longtemps qui était sur le point d'exploser, même si Harry pensait déjà savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Harry lui dit: « Vas-y, raconte-moi tout ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Ron lui jeta un regard faussement étonné et lui répondit : « Rien. Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

Harry n'ajouta rien. C'était bien le genre du rouquin de se défiler au dernier moment. Ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent, sans un mot, dans leurs lits réchauffés grâce à quelques tours de Mme Weasley. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Harry commençait jusqu'au moment où Ron se décida à parler : « Dis Harry ! Est-ce que avec Cho tu ressentais ça ? »

« Quoi « ça » ?» demanda Harry en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

« Non rien » dit finalement Ron.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. De peur que Ron soit vexé, Harry voulut lui parler mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, un ronflement sonore s'éleva. Ron s'était endormit! Exaspéré, Harry mis la couverture sur sa tête. Juste avant de s'endormir, il repensa aux yeux qui l'avaient terrifiés l'autre nuit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier, Harry avait essayé d'en parler à ses deux amis. Mais, comme Ron, il se défilait à chaque fois. De plus, il avait peur que Mme Weasley l'apprenne et elle se serait terriblement inquiétée comme d'habitude. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir gâcher un été qui s'annonçait si bien?

Cette nuit-là, Harry rêva qu'il été en duel avec quelqu'un au visage inconnu. Tout le monde l'acclamait. Au bout d'un moment il leva les bras en signe de victoire et ce fut à ce moment-là aussi qu'il se réveilla, assis, les bras en l'air. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir. Toute la famille Weasley, y comprit Harry et Hermione ne se doutaient qu'une surprise les attendaient le lendemain matin.


End file.
